criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pale as the Moon
Pale as the Moon is a case featured in Criminal Case where it appears as the sixteenth case in Sinner's Enigma. It takes place as the fourth case in the Arri-Gance Gorge district of Evergrace. Plot After the player and Katelyn Déchirer decided to head to a local ghost town to investigate and infiltrate the deadpool operation. However as they were about to enter the ghost town, they found the body of thief Shawn Corduroy impaled on a hanging tree, the branches puncturing his chest, limbs and head. They then found clues to suspect animal ranger Samuel Howler, who happened to be nearby when they found the body. After calming down Samuel, they quickly start to investigate Shawn's murder, ultimately suspecting goth Allura Blackwood and the mayor of Marblewood, Nathan Lindwood. While Katelyn and the player discussed the case’s events, a mailman ran towards them, screaming that someone delivered a stick of dynamite. The team quickly calmed down the mailman who revealed their name to be Winston Rose before the duo called for backup and investigated the post office with Camilla. After the player found the package of dynamite, Camilla was able to defuse the stick of dynamite. With the dynamite, the detectives continued the investigation, suspecting young woman Hallie Lindholm in the process. Later while the detectives were discussing the case, they heard a howl and saw a herd of wolves, running towards them. After Samuel was able to rescue the duo from the wolves, they discovered that the victim was responsible for the death of his mother. In the end, the team found enough clues to incriminate Winston Rose as Shawn's killer. After they found Winston guilty of the murder, the mailman denied the accusations against him before he confessed to killing Shawn. Winston then told them that his work as a mailman was his pride and life and that he wouldn't let anyone ruin or derail his career. After his office was robbed one day, he vowed to investigate on his own and find out who had stolen from him and dented his pride. After weeks of investigation, he had found out that Shawn was the one behind the robbery and that he was going to do it again. In order to stop the thief, Winston confronted Shawn at the hanging tree. When the thief denied the accusation of his plans to rob Winston, the mailman snapped and pushed Shawn, which led to Shawn being punctured into the tree. Horrified by what he did, he tried to cover up the crime and divert the suspicion off him with dynamite. Judge Dosett then sentenced Winston to 30 years in prison. After the trial, Skylar approached the player and asked if they can dig up a shoebox she buried years ago. After asking why, she explained that even though she was born in Italy, she spent the majority of her time in Marblewood while her parents worked, her father being a saloon bartender and her mother a saloon waitress. She remembers that her parents would always to try to keep her occupied and distracted so she doesn't consume alcohol and become an alcoholic. However, they weren't the richest, so they put their spare money they had to various items for the young Skylar. To keep the memories forever, she went with her parents to the center of town and started to dig a hole for Skylar to place a shoebox full of photos and toys in, pretending that they were secret spies not trying to get caught by the police. The player and Skylar then trudged to the center of the town and dug up a mound of dirt, revealing the same shoebox Skylar was talking about. She looked through the contents, consisting of photos, a teddy bear and a few popsicle sticks glued together, representing different professions. Tears in her eyes, she thanked the player and headed back to the department to enjoy her memories in her office. Jacob also met with the player, saying that the fight organizers was aligned with the Lannuzi mob, who were planning something big. He then explained how he posed as the replacement postman and that a mobster had delivered a note, who told him to hand it to the mayor. Suspicious, he quickly headed to the department to inform the player and Katelyn about his discovery. After they found the letter and delivered it to Seamus, he revealed that the mob was threatening the mayor to resign or else. There was also a crest at the corner of the page. Knowing that Anne-Marie was great with cryptic messages, they showed her the message. She then gasped in shock, saying that the crest represents the bank in Marblewood. After the detectives realized that the mob was planning on raiding the vault, Katelyn sent Anne-Marie to go spy on the mob some more, tasking her with signaling the EJD when the heist began. With a plan in motion, they quickly made camp in a hiding spot so they could wait for Anne-Marie's signal. Summary Victim *'Shawn Corduroy' (found impaled through the chest, limbs and head) Murder Weapon *'Tree Branches' Killer *'Winston Rose' Suspects Profile *The suspect works out *The suspect has insomnia *The suspect is in contact with fleas Profile *The suspect works out *The suspect has insomnia Appearance *The suspect has freckles Profile *The suspect works out *The suspect has insomnia *The suspect is in contact with fleas Profile *The suspect works out *The suspect has insomnia *The suspect is in contact with fleas Appearance *The suspect has freckles Profile *The suspect works out *The suspect has insomnia *The suspect is in contact with fleas Appearance *The suspect has freckles Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer works out. *The killer has insomnia. *The killer is in contact with fleas. *The killer has freckles. *The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Ghost Town. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Sign, Broken Branch; New Suspect: Samuel Howler) *Question Samuel Howler about the murder. *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Town Sign; New Crime Scene: Mayor's Office) *Investigate Mayor's Office. (Result: Drawer, Locked Locket) *Examine Locked Locket. (Result: Blackwood Locket Unlocked; New Suspect: Allura Blackwood) *Interrogate Allura Blackwood about the victim's death. *Examine Drawer. (Result: Faded Badge) *Examine Faded Badge. (Result: Badge Revealed; New Suspect: Nathan Lindwood) *Ask Mayor Nathan Lindwood about the murder that occurred. *Examine Broken Branch. (Result: White Dust) *Analyze White Dust. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer has insomnia) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer works out) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Post Office. (Clues: Package, Broken Pieces, Bloody Comb) *Examine Package. (Result: Dynamite; New Suspect: Winston Rose) *Question Winston Rose about the murder. (Attribute: Winston has insomnia and works out) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Photo Frame; New Suspect: Hallie Lindholm) *Interrogate Hallie about knowing the victim. (Attribute: Hallie has insomnia) *Examine Bloody Comb. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is in contact with fleas; New Crime Scene: Office Fireplace) *Investigate Office Fireplace. (Clues: Stained Painting, Victim's Bag) *Examine Stained Painting. (Result: Sticky Substance) *Examine Sticky Substance. (Result: Aloe Vera) *Question Mayor Lindwood about the defaced painting of the victim. (Attribute: Nathan is in contact with fleas, works out and has insomnia) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Expensive Necklace) *Analyze Expensive Necklace. (09:00:00) *Confront Allura about her stolen necklace. (Attribute: Allura works out and has insomnia) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Question Samuel Howler about what the victim did. (Attribute: Samuel works out, is in contact with fleas and has insomnia; New Crime Scene: Office Desk) *Investigate Office Desk. (Clues: Locked Mailbox, Box of Letters) *Examine Locked Mailbox. (Result: Faded Package) *Examine Faded Package. (Result: Message to Winston) *Confront Winston about the dynamite threats. (Attribute: Winston is in contact with fleas) *Examine Box of Letters. (Result: Engagement Ring) *Analyze Engagement Ring. (09:00:00) *Question Hallie about the engagement ring. (Attribute: Hallie works out and is in contact with fleas) *Investigate Hanging Tree. (Clues: Gloves, Bush) *Examine Gloves. (Result: Pale Cream) *Analyze Pale Cream. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has freckles) *Examine Bush. (Result: Victim's Torn Tie) *Analyze Victim's Torn Tie. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Fight For Your Pride (4/6). (No stars) A Fight For Your Pride (4/6) *See what Skylar Lannuzzi needs help with. *Investigate Post Office. (Clue: Locked Closet) *Examine Locked Closet. (Result: Shovel) *Investigate Ghost Town. (Clue: Pile of Dirt) *Examine Pile of Dirt. (Result: Shoebox) *See what Skylar has to say about her memoirs. (Reward: Moon Necklace) *See what Jacob has discovered from the fight organizers. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Mayor's Office. (Clue: Mayor's Mailbox) *Examine Mayor's Mailbox. (Result: Faded Letter) *Examine Faded Letter. (Result: Threatening Message) *Analyze Letter. (09:00:00) *Question Anne-Marie if she knows about the crest. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Prepare for the robbery with Skylar. (All tasks must be completed first) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Sinner's Enigma Category:Arri-Gance Gorge